


Earning Your Love

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Jack, Bound, Broken Jack, Dark Ninth Doctor, Discussion, Gags, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Feels, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack-Centric, M/M, Nightmares, POV Jack Harkness, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Jack, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jack had a bad experience that never wants to come back to the doctor when they will return to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine alone the plot is mine
> 
> It is the first time I write a Dark Doctor hope you like it

It's been two years since the Doctor raped me, if you hear as the Doctor, The savior many planets I'm outraged, I can not believe what happened ....... I still remember how it was that the man who once loved and still do in the bottom of my heart, was able to make me a lot of damage.

Flash Back

_We were in the Tardis after breast visited Rose and Mickey, after Rose decided to stay back on earth and that's what drew the ire of the Doctor._

_I was in my room trying to sleep, when without notice the doctor came and looked at me angry, confused I saw came up to me and lie on top of me and started kissing me, I was shocked at first, could not believe the man whom I am in love was kissing me, at first I reciprocate the kiss, to the point that suddenly he was kissing me violently and I was undressing tearing my clothes and that was when I was alarmed and I had to separate the kiss._

_\- Doctor you're doing for these hurting me - answer with fear in my voice._

_\- What I wanted to become a boy long ago ... I'll make you mine - said maliciously and leaving me naked, I was trembling with fear, Separate me lie it was, but I could not because I grabbed my hands hard without me He has started to tie me with handcuffs to my back - Oh do not be so calm Jack sneak know I'll really enjoy - continued, as he stood and took off her clothes._

_\- Doctor not you please do not, I love you, but do not want me to rape me - I said already feeling my tears on my cheeks, as I watch as night drawer pulled out a black ball gag and tape myself I look terrified by what he intends to do._

_\- Quiet boy, I know you enjoyed it a lot ... .. now silence will not want to wake Rose - this last was said with anger, then without warning I first gagged with gag ball, made to open his mouth so that He got the whole ball in my mouth fasten fast belts back of my head, then put tape around it, leaving me without the ability to speak - That's better, I quietly you look prettier Captain - said he is taunting me I just stared crying and trying to talk without success._

_Suddenly I see as lies in me again and begins to paw me, I try to fight and scream, but I could not, I felt powerless and vulnerable could not believe what I was doing my PhD, I feel suddenly as its member full comes into my unprepared, leaving out a huge groan of pain was muffled by the jaws, I see how he smiles at me cranky._

_\- Like boy have my cock inside you - says mocking me._

_\- Mmmhhhppp - treatment say no but with the jaws me prevented it so shook my head frantically, I see ignores me and starts embestirme, I just want to die, but being immortal would be impossible, that is why Rose was decided stay on earth, did not want to be around me for being a monster as the Doctor, maybe this is my punishment for making out Rose was not my fault but I decided to give my life for them he said, but Rose me He returned for good, but now I'm paying the price for having alienated Rose Doctor, maybe he's in love with her, but I know that for me never ever fall in love with me and I may not correspond him if he falls for me by all the damage it is doing to me at this very moment._

_Not how long he was raping me, until finally I came inside I just let out a groan of pain as he pulled away from me and looked at me with a cruel smile._

_\- Now you're mine captain and no one will rescue - said as he left me alone in the room bound and gagged._

_He had to get out of here, if I could just take off the handcuffs and able to use my Voltex manipulator save me, but it is impossible so let the darkness take hold of me before I realized the Doctor back into the room._

_The next morning I woke up without being tied down and the first thing I did was get dressed and then walked away with my handler Doctor forever, will not let anyone hurt me much less the man I ever fell in love madly._

End Flash Back


	2. memory

Well I'm here now after two years I suffered an unforgettable experience, I got a little place in Cardiff !, to live, was not alone, was the only person that made me happy, my little son Gray, was the only good that came out of that awful night he attacked me Doctor, Gray looked so much like me as his father had our very eyes and had his hair, the good thing is that he had his character, Gray is the quietest person who has me headdress, do not know how I was surprised when I found out I was pregnant.

Flash Back

_When I escape the Doctor first thing I did was with Mickey in how little I knew him has been a great friend and I know he could help me, when I get to see it, was a brunette woman talking quietly in a cafe, Mickey turns Surprised, I try to say something, but the words would not come out and all I did was pass out but not before seeing Mickey and she looked scared me, after that no longer knew me._

_I do not know how long I was unconscious until I finally opened my eyes the first thing I see in a furnished room black with white, I look like Mickey and look at me as the young concerned._

_\- Where am I? - Ask confused._

_\- You are in my house Jack - said Mickey grabbing a bottle of water and gives me drink._

_\- How long was I out? - I asked as I see how young he injected me something and I realize that I'm connected to a hospital machines - That was what happened to me - now started alarmed until she calmed me._

_\- Quiet Jack will be fine only were dehydrated and so I put the machinery of the hospital, it's also because you're pregnant and need nutrients and vitamins, does what you do not eat, by the way am Martha Jones - he replied, but I ignore could not believe I was Pregnant Doctor son, my rapist, did not know whether to laugh or mourn, but I know this baby will not let you pass something bad is a blessing and I do not care that he was a product of a rape I would love him no matter what let me pass as they call Jack Harkness bring forth my son alone._

End of Flash Back


	3. reunion

Well that's how I found out I was pregnant Gray, Mickey and Martha helped me quite became my best friends and confessed to them my secret that The Doctor raped me, they helped me get over it was difficult but in the end it succeeds although if I saw the Doctor again do not know what to hope not to see you again.

Now I was at home watching Gray and walked toward me and was raising his arms to pick him up and I do it with a huge smile on my face.

\- Dady I am hungry I want banana - said pouting her lips and made to take out a laugh as she hugged him.

\- Of course darling let you eat your banana - answer as he walked straight to the kitchen to prepare some to eat its fruit.

But suddenly I hear a sound I never thought I'd hear the Tardis, was appearing out of nowhere around the corner and I do came the fear that he would hurt me or Gray.

I see as the Tardis appears and suddenly the door opens, it comes a tall, thin man wearing a striped suit, has brown eyes and brown hair is so afraid if you do not say that that person was handsome, but I know he is the Doctor, he was the only person who had a Tardis, I see suddenly looking at us and I embrace more by instinct Gray to my chest in protection mode.

\- Jack Harkness is you, the time of not seeing each captain - said as if nothing had happened, I instinctively give a few steps behind as I see the Doctor looks confused me for my reaction - That's what happens Jack not happy at me, look at me, I'm regenerated - he continued as he went to me.

\- Do not come near me Doctor because you hurt me go please go - I said with the timid voice, still looking at me funny and then open the account over your eyes when you see our son in my arms. -

That is what you get Captain not happy to see me and who is the child you carry in your arms - he kept telling me, as anxious.

That's none of your business Doctor, I do not want you to see Doctor, do not you remember that you abused me to come after two years as if nothing had happened, you mess Doctor, I've changed and I will not let anyone touch me again even your - answer altered, I see Gray fell asleep - better not see and hear the discussion that I'm dando-, I look like Dr. open your eyes now panicked, realizing what had happened.

\- Oh Jack, I'm so sorry, please forgive me I would not hurt you that way I would never violate you.

\- That tell it to your previous generation, he liked that I was bound and gagged and got into me so hard that because of him I have not touched another man in my life for fear that happen to me again, so do not come with why I never hurt me that way because your you abused my Doctor - said agitated, as I moved the chair and left Gray lying on the couch sucking her finger as she covered her with my coat, the Doctor looked at me in disbelief to see the scene.

\- I, really sorry Jack was not my intention to hurt you that way, for then my other feedback went wild when Rose decided to go home and he did not want to leave so he retaliated with you knowing you loved me, by then my previous regeneration not know your crush on him until it was too late and try to get you to that you forgive, but it was impossible until regenerated me, knowing that you did more damage I was in your searching until I met Mickey and his wife Martha and told me where you were not before a couple of blows me for all the harm I did to you Jack, really sorry Captain - said not stop talking I looked at him incredulously so he said, he could not believe the Doctor was looking for me more important is that he knew I loved him and did not believe me look not.

\- I do not know if you believe Doctor I do not trust you, I do not know if someday you can forgive, now go, I want to be alone - I said as he lifted Gray in my arms and went to his room to bed, I put her pajamas and give a kiss on her forehead, then get out of there, I see that the Doctor was there looking at me strange - I told you to leave Doctor - I said, but he did not move from his place.

\- I'm not leaving your side never Jack, I want to make up for what I did to you and that is take care of you and our son - he said and I was shocked to know that he knows that Gray is his son as if I had you read Continuous mind talking - You think I'm a stupid I know your son is mine, by the way that you protect me like I was a kidnapper, I never hurt my own son Jack is what I did not have forgiveness, but I will not let my son and you unprotected are my only reason to live if you did irreparable damage still I love you and will fight to win the love of you again Captain as they leave me to call the doctor if I fail this promise - and I only said it looked as if he'd grown another head, could not believe what he was saying, but I saw in his eyes that what he said is true.

\- No Doctor easily trust you and you have to prove that what you say is true, I want to see how you will win again with my confidence and love for me, but for now go, I want to be alone - I said tired.

\- It's okay I'll put the Tardis and I'll be outside if you need me, I also spend time with my son if you do not mind - he said quietly as he walked to the Tardis.

\- But I will be present at all times will not let Gray go on my side - I said seriously, I see nods and gets into the Tardis as it disappears and I see in the window that appears outside my house, I sigh and support the door, feeling that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

I could not believe what was happening to me could not believe that Dr. reentered back to my life that I was not expecting since the last time I saw him since that terrible night, just know that my feelings towards the back to me as if they had never gone, I knew to do was so confused, part of me wants to forgive to be with me and with Gray, but the other part of me does not want him around because I was afraid to get hurt again or that I would hurt my son and that he would not allow, I'm so confused I do not know what I'll do, maybe I'll give it a try to see how you will fight for me, as it will regain my confidence after what happened that night in the Tardis I just hope not go back damaged again


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took two years and six months Jack to forgive the Doctor.

Six months later

It's been six months since the Doctor returned to my life and I never thought that the Doctor would stay in Cardiff this time to him, liked to travel, but now watching him play with our son Gray's another different thing, Gray apparently already I accept his father and that makes me a little, that Gray wants his father in his life.

On the other hand I was very confused and yet happy, Doctor had not gone back is out there for your child and for me, at first I feared that he would abuse me, but all the contrary was too kind we talked when he was in the Tardis, he was behaving gently and beautifully, had taken me to dinner places near my home, although at first was very afraid that after the outputs of nights would violate, but it was not treated me as if I were break, protected me that nothing bad will happen to me, walked me home and he returned to the Tardis who had moved to my garden gave me my space when I needed to be alone, it made begin to feel love again Doctor, but he feared that it could finish and end up with a broken heart again I do not know if you can endure that again, I want to give you the opportunity that this new me, but had no value by fear to do me harm again sometimes I wonder what had happened to the brave Captain Jack Harkness was afraid that suddenly all alone I hope to be before not want to be afraid forever.

Now we were sitting watching a movie on the couch in my house Gray was asleep in his crib after a hectic day in the park, as the Doctor said and I were watching the fast and furious 7 movie, but I was so tired that without me account had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

The nightmares returned attack in my dream, always the same dream raping Doctor, but it was different now came the new Doctor to save your previous regeneration and told me he was safe and would protect me that nothing bad would happen to me and I believe him .

When I wake the Doctor looked at me with concern and guilt on his handsome face as he whispered that he was safe and would not hurt me.

\- Are you Jack well? - I wonder after my breathing slowed.

\- I'll be over time - and I see that respond shakes his head.

\- That will not be overcome until you stop being afraid that I would hurt you and I told you not harm you to take care of you, but your mind does not let you see that Jack is leaving the fear that you have, I now will be with you only Pour over talk to me or that make you feel better and not be like it never happened here I have with cries Jack will do you good - and said those were the magic words to make my tears fall into my eyes and start to mourn so I never thought I would, I feel some arms around me approaching the Doctor at first I was tense, but then I relax and hide my head in his chest and let it fall more tears of anguish and pain, everything that passes through these two years and six months crammed in so much pain and now the Doctor I am free from this suffering that I suffered hugged him tightly as I vent - Cry Jack takes everything you have inside I will be with you - continued as I snuggled closer to him.

I do not know how much time passed, could be minutes or hours until finally let out all that agony that was consuming me, I separate myself from his embrace and see me looking more relaxed with a hint of concern on his face. - You're feeling better captain - said, looking at me with his eyes.

\- Doctor If needed thank you for being here - answered hoarsely crying, smiling while watching a little too followed suit.

\- I will always be with Jack on the good and bad I love you and would make this suffering would leave you if I could I'm so sorry you had to endure all this pain because of me - said that with guilt and sadness and that made me It notes that it is time to move on and not be in pain forever it's time to forgive the Doctor.

\- I forgive Doctor - I said and see that I looked over at me with wide eyes - not look at me like Doctor know you did me wrong and I told you never forgive you, but it's time to let bitterness and pain side and I want to start again and better and accepting forgiveness to the person who hurt me unintentionally, you were angry because Rose was gone I soon realized that you were suffering from the absence of Rose that never occurred to me to think about your feelings so I ask your forgiveness for not realizing how you felt - I said looking at him and see how he looks at me incredulously as he grabbed my hand and I let him.

\- Are you sure that Jack even though I made you suffer in such a cruel way they were afraid I did for almost three years I still do not forgive me merezco- said looking into my eyes.

\- Yes, I'm quite certain Doctor will also forgive you left me with a gift that gave me a reason to live if it were not so now I think it would be a killing myself planet, but I gave Gray and that pulled me forward so I forgive Doctor, plus you did your promise to stay with us - complete to say and see that I still looking amazed.

\- Thank you forgive Jack for ever harm you again and if you ever trust me, I would start a relationship with Captain - blushing and said that it made to take out the first laugh after so many years of pain.

\- I trust you Doc and if someday we can begin a relationship and perhaps maybe have more children -. I said smiling and giving a little kiss to seal that promise.

I could not believe that I could finally get rid of this pain and suffering I ever thought I would not leave if it took almost three years to go, if it were not for the Doctor back to my life these negative feelings would be back on me now I would give a new opportunity and I know the Doctor no doubt take as he loves me see it in his eyes and I think this time I'll be happy, I have my son and his father and with that superare more evidence to come in the future.

End


End file.
